Your Voice
by Winry Helena Rockbell
Summary: NaruHina Fluff One-shot. Hanabi is still shaken after her abduction to the moon and had not been getting sleep. Hinata remembers an old lullaby from their childhood and sang it to her during a training session. Naruto heard the melody and experienced a nostalgic moment.


**NaruHina fluff one-shot ! hoping you all enjoy this**

 **Prompt:** The idea for this NH fluff fanfic rushed to my head after listening to Lavender's Blue by Lily James from the new Cinderella film and watching Amber Skaggs's lovely dancing to Auld Lang Syne. So I got creative juices flowing in my brain at midnight

Link for Lavender's Blue - watch?v=DsGFh7v4SbI Link for Amber's dance - watch?v=aGii10ZvOhw

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and it's characters. Belongs rightfully to its original creator.**

* * *

She was only at the training ground, stretching before beginning the training. She would do the splits, switching both legs to loosen the muscles on her hips and legs. She would do a back bend, all the way to the ground to loosen her back muscles. She would do all that stretches to maintain her flexibility needed in combats. Then she would practice her basic and advance jutsus. Usually by herself ever since the passing of her cousin Neji.

Today was different, her younger sister Hanabi was with her. Usually Hanabi would practice alone in the privacy of the Hyuuga estate but requested to remain at Hinata's side for almost wherever she goes for now. Only recently she was rescued from the moon. A team including her own older sister had come for her. The rest was history. Even though she was relieved to be safe and well in the end, she was still shaken at the whole ordeal. She screams loudly at night from her nightmares and begged to sleep with Hinata at night, her presence would always comforted her. She never knew her mother, so Hinata was like a mother to her, as she had taken the role from a young age.

The night before she had not slept well, screaming from nightmares even though Hinata was right beside her. Sometimes it still happens. Hanabi is a kunoichi and the heiress of one of Konoha's famed clan, she has to display a strong disposition in public but it was difficult even for her. Thanks to her lack of sleep her training lacked energy. She tried to throw a kunai to the target, but her heavy, droopy eyelids prevented her from a perfect hit. Instead it almost hit her sister.

Hanabi! No kunais today! or any weapons! You're way too sleepy!" Hinata yelled, barely dodging the clumsily thrown kunai.

"I can't sleep, I don't want to, I'll get nightmares."

Hinata sighed, every ninja needs their sleep, how will they even function if they don't get any.

"How about you sleep now in the daylight? So you're not afraid of the dark."

"in the training field?" She questioned her older sister

"Yeah"

"How are you going to look over me? When you're focusing on training?"

"You'll be fine and Naruto is going to come here soon."

Naruto is Hinata's fiancé. He was a crucial member of Hanabi's rescue team. He had promised to come to the training ground with Hinata so they could practice collaborative techniques.

"and you're going to be oh so lovey-dovey to him."

"No I won't we'll be training and we'll keep a close eye on you"

Hanabi pouted, she dropped a kunai and lay herself of the grass of the training field.

"How about I sing a lullaby to you, so you'll sleep easier."

It has been a long time since Hanabi heard any lullabies or have one sung to her. As a toddler, Hanabi enjoyed listening to her older sister singing her lullabies before going to sleep. It was usually old lullabies from their late mother Hinata had sung. But as she got older and became serious with her training as heiress, she vowed to let go of anything that was childish to be the tough girl needed as a heiress of the Hyuuga clan. Hinata too isolated herself from the rest of the clan and kept distances from everyone within. Effectively the lullabies had stop.

But when she was informed of Neji's death in the Fourth Shinobi World War, she reverted back to her childish ways, and even became more feminine. Her father was slightly disappointed, but did not blame her because even then she was still taking training seriously. Even then Hanabi had not requested Hinata to sing a lullaby to her. She remembered back in her childhood, she would always request for one particular lullaby. The lullaby has been passed down from their mother who had sung it to Hinata herself when she was an infant and it was the favourite lullaby of both sisters.

"Yes! Yes!"" Hanabi jumped at the idea of a lullaby. Hinata had a surprised look on her face, last time Hanabi was this excited for a lullaby was when she was probably 4 or 5 years old.

"Which one, let's see" Hinata sat on the ground as she tries to dig deep into her memories from years ago.

"How about Lavender's Blue?" Hanabi suggested.

"That one? It was our favourite, I kept singing it to you almost every night."

"Mum sang it to you every night when she was still around right?"

"Right, let's see if I remember the melody and the lyrics"

" _Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly,  
lavender's green,  
When I am king, dilly, dilly,  
you shall be queen.  
Who told you so, dilly, dilly,  
who told you so?"_

As soon as Hinata started singing. Hanabi shifted closer and place her head on the lap of her sister. Hinata's voice resonated through the training field and into the surrounding forest. The birds in the trees had come out to look for the source of the voice that was resonating through the forest. They also chirp to join with Hinata's singing.

A tall shinobi wearing a forehead protector with the symbol of the Konoha village was walking towards the training field when he heard the sounds of the birds chirping from the forest. There was also a voice of a human girl but he could not identify whose voice it belongs to. The tall shinobi who is sporting an orange tracksuit jacket is none other than Naruto Uzumaki, an international hero. As he walked closer to the source of the voice, the melody and the song's lyrics became clearer. Never in his whole time of visiting the training ground, he had ever thought that the noise of its ambience would sound so wonderful. Suddenly he realised that the meody and the lyrics of the sound was so familiar that he was hit with a blast of memory from the past.

It was dusk and the sun was setting, he had been at the very same training ground all day. He was only a child of nine years old. He laid there, crying to himself because he had struggled to get a basic technique right. It was until he heard a voice, singing to a melody. He stopped crying when he heard it. The voice was so beautiful, thought the 9 year old Naruto. In hindsight it was a childlike and angelic. When the singing stopped, he searched through the forest but cannot find whose voice it belongs to. Back then he vowed he would find the person who owns that voice, to thank whoever they were.

Switching to the present, he moved silently and swiftly so the birds would not be scared. The present voice was different, it belonged to an older person, it was mature. But it was still unmistakeably angelic. As he moved closer, he had found the source of the voice.

It was Hinata. His eyes widened. She sang the lullaby to her sleeping sister on her lap. He was in for a shock, the person who had sung to him all those years ago was her. His fiancée.

As a young child she had always supported him from her heart. He knew that now, but it had taken him years to figure his feelings about her, and understood what it is like to be truly in love with a person.

" _Who told me so,  
Dilly dilly,  
Who told me so?_

 _I told myself,_  
 _Dilly dilly,_  
 _I told me so._ "

As Hinata finished the last verse, Hanabi had closed her eyes showing her sleepy, tired but peaceful face as her head lay on her lap.

Naruto walked to the two sisters, careful to approach them carefully to not ruin the quiet mood of the atmosphere.

"Hey Hinata" he whispered

"Oh hey, you're here" She turned around as her fiancé was walking towards her.

"no way that was you? That was your voice and the same one from all those years ago?"

"From all those years ago?" She questioned. It was like her brain had been hit by a piece of brick, she had just remembered. A long time ago as a child she would watch Naruto from afar. One day she gathered the courage to sing the lullaby her mother had taught her in the hope of cheering him up that day. She was never found, until now.

Naruto sat beside Hinata and placed his hand on hers. His hands were big and muscular, while hers were petite and delicate.

"You've said that my smile saved you, but your voice healed my soul"

 **The end**

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that. Please review (constructive criticism and corrections appreciated)

\- Marcia


End file.
